Batman: Farewell
by GraphicLiterature
Summary: Spoilers for the main game, and a few side quests. After coming to the decision to give himself up to Scarecrow, Batman says his goodbyes to his closest friends and allies. Minor crossover with Man of Steel, CW's The Flash and Arrow.
1. Prologue & Credits

"Batman: Farewell" prologue/credits

If the broken tarmac of Gotham's streets could speak, boy would they have some stories to tell.

More so over the last 12 years than ever before, but this story was coming to an end.

The streets as they were now, crawling with thugs, henchmen, militia and all the other scum that had crawled out of the woodwork when the city went into lockdown at the start of this Halloween night, were silent. Small groups huddled around oil cans alight with fire, coats pulled tightly around them to shield themselves from the rain. A few smaller groups were breaking windows and doors, looting what few stores were left to ransack and steal the contents from.

A few heads turned as the ground began to shake, a low rumbling sound coming from the buildings at the end of the street.

"What the..." One thug muttered, breaking away from the group and moving into the street, squinting through the rain towards the glowing blue lights in the darkness. As they quickly grew closer, his eyes widened, his mates able to pick out his broken nose and black eye, before he threw himself to the ground.

"DANNY! IT'S BATMAN!" another cried, pointing frantically in the direction of the Batmobile. The thugs scattered, running in any direction away from the street, disappearing between buildings and diving through smashed windows in fear, leaving their friend cowering in a ball on the floor. Danny screamed as it roared past, the engines almost deafening him, then blinding him with a bright flash of flames spat out of the exhaust as it flew by, and out of sight into the darkness.

As Danny's sight and hearing returned, one of his mates ran over and began helping him up. "Dude, you okay?"

"Get off me! You assholes left me!" Danny replied, shoving his friend away from him. "Let's get outta here!" He said before jogging lazily towards the buildings for shelter.

In the Batmobile, Batman stared into the distance as he contemplated his next move, his instincts guiding him through Gotham's dingy streets on autopilot. The holographic map before him flickered, and turned to Alfred's widened, but ever-concerned face.

"Master Bru-" Alfred began, but was interrupted by Batman's stern voice.

"Alfred, I'm going to give myself up to Scarecrow. It's the only way to save Tobin and Jim."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Alfred mulled over Batman's words.

"Very well, Master Bruce. But consider your decision wisely, there'll be no coming back from this."

Batman said nothing, and disconnected the video call.

He knew the consequences of this decision, as did Alfred. There was no going back after tonight. But first, there was something he needed to do.

He snapped the wheel to the left suddenly, slamming the brakes to make the sharp turn down a narrow side street, the Batmobile scraping the walls noisily, taking chunks of concrete and brickwork with it as it cleared the other side.

He straightened the Batmobile on the road, and hit the afterburners, pushing the car to its top speed before forcibly ejecting from the drivers seat. He opened his cape and soared through the air, a dark shape against the black night sky.

The clouds broke, and allowed the full moon to carry Batman's shadow across the streets and rooftops, before diving down to land atop the rooftop of the Gotham gazette.

Standing there, waiting for the Gotham News chopper, was Vicki Vale, the blonde haired reporter, and Bruce Wayne's current lady-friend.

Batman landed silently, straightened, and walked towards her, stopping when he was approximately seven feet away.

"Why am I not surprised you're still here?" He said, making Vicki start with a jump, and turn to face him. She squinted against the brightness of the full moon, struggling to pick out the features of Batman's mask, cast in shadow from the clear moon behind him.

"I never miss out on a scoop." Vicki replied curtly. "Care to comment on tonight's events? Are you going to give in to Scarecrow?" She asked, extending her arm, holding out a digital recording device.

Batman's eyes turned down to the device, and then to his gauntlet, pressing a few keys and activating the disruptor in his suit. There was a quiet whine as the device died.

"Well that was rude." Vicki muttered, glancing at the recorder before sliding it into her pocket.

"Vicki..." Batman said, taking a step forward. "There's no going back after tonight. Things will never be the same."

"You're telling me. Penguin, Firefly, Scarecrow, this...Arkham Knight. This is the biggest event in Gotham's history, Batman." She said, folding her arms. "You can defeat him, right? Scarecrow?"

Batman remained silent, and took another step forward. "Scarecrow has something planned. Something big." He said, his voice softening a little. "There's something I want you to know, from me, and not from anyone else."

Vicki took a small step back, but watched curiously as Batman's hands rose to his helmet. It buzzed, whirred, and clicked open. He slid it off, and Vicki gasped.

"Bruce!?" She stared at him, "This is a joke, right?"

"I'm sorry, Vicki." Bruce said, looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vicki spat, anger boiling through her.

"I couldn't put you in any further danger."

"Wasn't Arkham City enough to show you I can handle myself?"

Bruce smiled a little.

"Is this funny to you?" Vicki asked, staring up at Bruce as if he was a stranger.

"No, Vicki, this isn't funny." Bruce said.

"What's going on, Bruce? What does Scarecrow want?"

"He wants Batman dead."

"So...what does that mean?" Vicki asked, "Bruce, please tell me you have a way out of this? You have a way to stop him, right!?"

Bruce stayed silent.

"Bruce..." Vicki whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Vicki...this is goodbye." Bruce said, stepping up to her and embracing her. He pulled her flat against his armoured suit, bending his neck to kiss her.

Vicki's body trembled against the cold armour, but kissed him back, a deep, meaningful embrace for them both.

Then a voice broke the mood.

"Oh, yuck!" The Joker's voice exclaimed, appearing from behind Batman to circle them. "Y'know I never saw you two getting together...I always thought you had a thing for Catwoman! The bat, and the cat, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The hallucination, a result of the residual titan in Batman's bloodstream and Scarecrows fear toxin mixing in his system, paused to cackle loudly. "Well, maybe not a tree, perhaps not even a nice cushy bed in Wayne Manor." The Joker's voice growled menacingly. "At least you get to say goodbye!"

Joker stopped walking, and stood a few feet from the couple, leaning on a railing with his arms crossed, watching them with that ever-present smirk.

Their embrace broke, and the two lovers looked deep into each others eyes. Vicki's eyes narrowed when she saw flecks of piercing green breaking Bruce's usually cold grey eyes. "Bruce..." She started, but Batman stepped back, sliding the helmet back on. "Don't go..."

Batman turned, but stopped when she said that.

"I love you..."

Batman grimaced, and Joker bounced up beside him, muttering into his ear. "Isn't that sweet! She loves you! Y'know Batsy, when I take over the controls, maybe I'll visit her first, before I lock you away for good..."

Batman greeted his teeth, closing his eyes, trying to black the Joker's words.

"I...I love you, too." Batman said, turning to look at her.

A loud whirring filled the scene as the Gotham News chopper fly overhead, circling to land. Vicki turned to the chopper, and Batman took the distraction to dive off the building.

* * *

 **BATMAN: FAREWELL**

 **Starring**

 **Kevin Conroy** as Bruce Wayne/Batman

 **Martin Jarvis** as Alfred Pennyworth

 **Grey DeLisle** as Vicki Vale and SELINA Kyle/Catwoman

 **Mark Hamill** as The Joker

 **Henry Cavill** as Superman

 **Grant Gustin** as The Flash

 **Stephen Amell** as Green Arrow

 **Troy Bake** r as Harvey Dent/Two Face

 **Summary**

Having made the decision to give himself up to Crane, Batman says his goodbyes to his closest friends and allies.

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Batman or any of the related characters that appear in this story. Except Danny the thug, he's mine.

 **Author's Note**

Set toward the end of Arkham Knight, so spoilers ahead for the game. Some details added in are of my own thinking. Such as the conversation between Two Face and Batman, which came to me after watching Batman the Animated Series.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kent

"Batman: Farewell" chapter 1 Superman

Batman stood atop the Wayne enterprises building, staring out across the city one last time. His cowl focussed in on random conversations of the few scattered goons left on the streets below, and Bruce wondered what things would have been like without Batman around.

The rain continued to fall, as if the skies new what was about to happen.

With a sudden flash of lightning, and a rumble of thunder, a shape appeared floating in the sky.

"Hello, Clark." Batman said, not looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" Superman replied as he landed beside Batman, the rain already rolling off the dark blue suit and red cape, his hair already flattened to his head.

"The bacon outer picked you up as you broke Mach 3." Batman replied, causing Superman to smirk, as Batman turned to look at his friend. "I assume you know what's going on here?"

Superman nodded, "The broadcast has been shown around the world." He replied, pausing to look around the city. "You need some help?"

"No." Batman replied sharply.

Clark turned to face him, looking unimpressed.

"Sorry," Batman apologised. "Clark, this is my mess. There's no telling what Scarecrow will do if you, or anyone gets involved."

Clark pursed his lips. "You've already decided to give yourself up to him, haven't you?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, you're that stubborn." Clark replied.

This time, Batman smirked.

"There has to be another way, Bruce...i'll call the rest of the League...we can help."

Bruce shook his head, "No, this is up to me. I have to end this." He said. "You'd do the same, if you were in my position."

Clark paused, "And have done." He said, remembering Doomsday.

"Exactly." Batman agreed.

"So, this is goodbye?" Superman asked, clenching his jaw.

Batman nodded. "This is goodbye." He confirmed, holding out his hand for Clark to shake. "It's been an honour, Clark."

Clark's expression softened, and he looked down, taking Bruce's hand, being careful not to crush the Caped Crusaders hand.

Then, there was that voice again.

"Oh wowie, the Boy Scout himself." Joker giggled, "Doesn't come out to see you for months? Years? And as soon as you've resigned yourself to death...he pops up for a nice little chat." Joker taunted, pulling faces behind Superman's head, and mocking the Man of Steel by posing like the statue in Metropolis Park.

Batman smirked, and let out a chuckle. His eyes flickered green for a second.

Superman noticed. "Something funny, Bruce?"

Batman composed himself, and focussed on Superman again, "No, sorry, just remembering the good old times." He said.

Clark watched Batman turn away and walk to the edge of the rooftop, and listened hard. Bruce's heartbeat was faster than normal. Abnormally fast. "Wait." Superman said firmly, stepping toward Bruce.

Batman paused, and looked over his shoulder at Superman.

"There's something else. Something wrong. Isn't there?" Clark pressed, "What's wrong, Bruce?"

"It doesn't matter, Clark. After tonight, everything will be fine." Batman straightened, "Goodbye, old friend." He said, and dove off the roof.

As he free fell, Joker dropped down beside him, posing as though he was laying in his side, head propped up on one arm comically yawning.

"Hey Batsy, you still got some of that kryptonite hidden in the cave? Could ve fun to build a suit to take on the big guy..."

Batman ignored the hallucination, and opened the cape, gliding up and away from the free falling Joker.

"Anyone fancy Joker-jam!?" He cackled.


	3. Chapter 2 - Queen

"Batman: Farewell" chapter 2 Green Arrow

The air was cool within the poorly dubbed 'Arrow cave.' Oliver grimaced every time he used that term, and crossed from the workout mat towards the central workstation, pulling on a thin, blank grey t-shirt. "Any further news on the Gotham thing?" He asked Felicity, pecking her on the cheek.

"Nothing yet. I've been in contact with Oracle, but she went silent."

Oliver stared at a screen, which was constantly replaying Scarecrows last message to the Batman.

Other screens showed a variety of information. A complete map of Gotham on one, and various news stories on others, pictures of Gotham covered in Scarecrows fear toxin, blurry images of Batman soaring through the night sky, and the Batmobile tearing those tank-like drones to pieces.

"I should help him." Oliver said quietly, glancing at the Green Arrow suit in its display case.

"I appreciate the thought, Oliver, but Starling City needs you more than I do." A deep voice growled, and Batman's face popped up on a screen.

"You have a habit of breaking into my system." Felicity muttered.

"You need stronger security." Batman replied with a small smirk.

"Batman...Bruce." Oliver said, "Let me help, let the League help."

"I'll tell you what I told Superman. This is my city, my mess, and it's the Batman Scarecrow wants."

Oliver stared at the screen. "He'll kill you. You know that."

"He can try." Batman replied. "Nevertheless, this is goodbye, Oliver."

Oliver stayed silent, processing those words. He'd said goodbye to too many people. Felicity stopped typing, and looked at Ollie's face. Jaw clenched, brow furrowing slowly. He was pissed off.

"You've done well, as the Green Arrow. Keep it up." Batman praised the younger hero. "The League are lucky to have you, Oliver. Don't let me down. Batman out." The communication cut out.

Oliver stood still and silent for a few seconds, before striding over to his suit, pulling it out of the case.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, going to him, placing a hand on his wrist gently. "He told you not to get involved."

"I can't just sit here and watch him die."

Felicity swallowed, and turned back to face the screens.

"We have to." She said, defeated.


	4. Chapter 3 - Allen

"Batman: Farewell" chapter 3 The Flash

Batman sat in the semi comfortable seat of the Batmobile as he drove it through the city. It appeared that the cramped confines of the cockpit were his only solace from his increasing hallucinations.

His mind wandered, aimlessly. Again his instincts had kicked in, his hands steering through the streets for him. He could feel the Joker in his head, he could feel himself losing control. He just had to focus, just for a little while longer.

He was brought out of his trance by a knock at the window.

He blinked. A knock?

He turned to see a red blur waving him down. He brought the car to a screeching halt on Mercer Bridge, and watched the blur circle around and come to a skidding halt a few feet ahead, panting heavy and waving at him.

The canopy slid forward, and Batman hopped out.

"What are you doing here, Barry?"

"Well, I thought I'd come and help. Seems like you could use it." He said, straightening up and walking towards Batman. "I see you decided to remodel a little." He quipped, gesturing around. "Nice wheels."

Batman remained stone-faced, as usual.

Barry's smile dropped. "Why the long face?"

"You shouldn't have come here, Barry. I didn't ask for your help."

"What are friends for?"

Batman had to smile at that. "Thank you, Barry, but I have things under control."

Barry stared at Batman.

"I saw Scarecrows broadcast, but I guess I don't need to ask what you're gonna do...do I?"

Batman remained silent by way of answer.

Barry nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Barry." Batman said, turning on his heel and climbing back onto the Batmobile.

"You're my hero, y'know that?" Barry said.

Batman paused, and turned to face the speedster.

"You're a good man, Flash. Central City is lucky to have you." Batman said. "Go home, Barry." He added, before sliding into the seat. The canopy slid back, and the engine roared back into life, and slid past the Flash smoothly.

Flash paused, took one last look around before he disappeared in a blur of red and yellow.


End file.
